Uchihas are not gay!
by walkingaroundconfused
Summary: Fate seems to find pleasure in creating "coincidences" between Sasuke and Neji which leads everyone to believe that the Uchiha is gay or bi. How is he supposed to convince Sakura that he is perfectly straight? Tough luck. Previously "Gay , Bi or Straight"
1. First meeting, First Kiss

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of update. I'm just rewriting the first two chapters. I will start updating next year. Haha. It's senior year this year so I have to study real hard. Wish me luck and thanks for reading. CHEERS

* * *

An average school day in a certain class in Konoha High…

"Please. Please. Go with me." Naruto begged , literally on his knees as he clasped his hand together as in prayer and faced the Uchiha.

"No."

_It's going to be a long day_, thought Shikamaru as he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to block out Naruto's wailing. _Troublesome idiot._ Naruto had grabbed the hem of Sasuke's trousers while Sasuke tried in vain to kick off Naruto, but Naruto just stuck to him like a super glue.

"Cut it out, dobe. Do you think I'm gonna miss my date just to watch a movie with you?" Sasuke hissed. He had to kick off that dobe if he still wanted to save his reputation. He was an Uchiha, damn it! UCHIHAS DO NOT HAVE WHINING IDIOTS STUCK TO THEIR TROUSERS.

"YES! BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST BEST BEST BEST BESTEST FRIEND."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He did not just heard Naruto called him his best friend. Yes, somewhere deep in his heart where he was certain no one knew, Naruto was his best friend but he would rather have a knife down his throat than to admit it.

"Shut up and let go before I do something you'll really regret." Sasuke's threat dripped with menace but Naruto knew better than to listen to his threats.

Naruto shook his head as they stared at each other.

Naruto knew Sasuke was going to give in.

Come on. Anytime now.

3

2

1

"Fine. I'll go," Sasuke said flatly.

"HAH!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. He jumped and squealed up and down, earning incredulous looks from his classmates.

"If Neji goes too." Sasuke continued. Naruto fell flat on the floor.

Asking Neji was just like asking a dead person to walk out of their tomb.

"You don't even have to ask." Neji cut off Naruto as Naruto started to open his mouth to ask.

When Naruto was just about to throw a tantrum, the door opened, revealing the class' silver haired form teacher, Kakashi.

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. About time that perverted sensei came.

"Ahem." Kakashi coughed as he tried to get the class attention. "I'm sorry class, I was late because-"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed at top of his lungs while the rest of the class just looked bored. They knew better than to waste their breath.

"Ah, but you see, today you might actually want to know the reason I was late. I was at Lady Tsunade's office." Everybody looked up. What? Did Lady Tsunade, the headmistress finally decided to take action against Kakashi-sensei for reading porn books in the classroom?

Glad that he caught the students' attention, Kakashi spoke as he gestured at the five new students who was standing at the door. "As you can see, we have five new students from another school. Well, why don't you five introduce yourselves and explain why you decided to transfer school."

As soon as he said that, he pulled out that infamous book of his. Everyone's sweat dropped. Guess they still have to put up with the porn book of his.

A purple haired girl shuffled forward while looking down at her feet. Her voice barely an audible whisper. "Erm..my name is H-hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to meet you."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Naruto yelled loudly. Neji whacked Naruto's head as he hissed " Don't be rude to my cousin."

Hinata's face turned red as Naruto yelled again. "What? SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?"

Shikamaru sighed as Neji whacked Naruto once again ._ Troublesome._

"Er...I transferred because m-my p-parents wants me t-to go to the same school with Neji-nisan." Her face was getting redder and redder as each seconds passed by. She looked as if she was going to pass out any second.

"Hi! My name's Yamanaka Ino. Pleased to meet you." the blonde winked flirtatiously at the boys. The boys were gazing at her like little doggies. (or puppies, but little doggies sounds cuter).

"Quit it, Ino." The pink haired girl said to Ino as she nudged Ino in the ribs. Then, she turned her attention back to the class. "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura. Just call me Sakura."

"How about I call you pinky?" Sasuke whispered to the boys behind him as he took in the ridiculous colour of her hair._ Pink hair? Seriously? _ They roared with laughter but one glare from Kakashi, who looked up from his book, was enough to shut them up.

Unbeknown to Sasuke, Sakura had heard his insulting comment. _That bastard_, inner Sakura growled. She hated people who made fun of the colour of her hair. HECK! It wasn't her fault her hair was pink. She didn't asked for it.

"My name's Tenten. And the reason why we,"she gestured at Ino, Hinate and Sakura " transferred is because we wanted to keep Hinata company." A brunette with two buns on her hair said.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE!" the bushy eyebrow guy yelled so loudly that everyone had to stuff their fingers in their ears. "I TRANSFERED BECAUSE I WANTED TO ACCOMPANY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura punch Rock Lee in the face as she yelled "Baka! Who needs you to accompany them?"

Kakashi sweat drop as he witnessed the scene. In order to stop the scene, he immediately cut in. "So why don't I tell you your seats. Hinata why don't you seat besides Naruto over there? Tenten, over there with Neji. Ino, you with Shikamaru. Sakura, besides Sasuke. Lee-"

Kakashi paused. There was an empty seat which was very near to Sakura, but he wouldn't want anyone murdered in his class (which Kakashi was sure Sakura was going to do if Lee continued to pester her).

"-Lee, over there. That corner." The farthest seat away from Sakura, thought Kakashi.

Lee broke down. "NOOOO!," he wailed. "I DON'T WANT TO BE SO FAR AWAY FROM MY SAKURA."

"AND I DON'T WANT TO SEAT HIM!" Sakura yelled. By him, she was referring to Sasuke.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked, looking offended.

"Does that mean you want to seat with Lee?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Sakura took one look at the hopeful and pitiful (no offense, Lee fans.) Lee and immediately change her mind.

"I take back what I said." Sakura said as she hurried off to her seat.

"Hey girl, what's your problem? Why didn't you want to seat with me?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned closer to Sakura.

Sakura, who was taken aback when Sasuke leaned so closed, couldn't help but admitting that he WAS VERY cute and good-looking. But then again, Sakura's first impression on him was very bad. VERY VERY BAD.

"For your information, Mr-I-think-I'm-so-good-looking-that-everyone-wants-to-seat-with-me , don't call me 'girl', I have a name, you know.

Sasuke smirked. "What if I don't want to call you by your name?"

"You're the most arrogant, stuck-up snob I-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke kissed her suddenly. He pressed his lips against hers' forcing her to lean back against her chair.

Her mind went into shock. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

Sakura sat there stunned as he kissed her right in front of the class...


	2. Gay? Bisexual? SERIOUSLY?

As Sasuke removed his lips away from Sakura's, he smirked at her and leaned back at his chair as though nothing has happened.

Although she didn't respond to his kiss (it was probably due to the fact that she was totally shock) but the kiss was kind of nice. Or was it the fact that the whole class was watching plus a teacher that made Sasuke liked it? He did, after all, like to try something new and kissing a girl in front of a room full of people and a teacher certainly was something he had never tried before until now.

Naruto was shocked. He gaped at him. "Wow, Uchiha Sasuke! Y-You actua-ally k-kiss herr although y-yyou just met-"

"Shut up, Naruto. You're starting to sound like Hinata." Neji said to Naruto. Hinata blushed when she heard the remark.

"Ya. He's right. Shut up, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Then he turned to look at Sakura who was still in the state of shock. She was muttering to herself,"My first kiss ….first….bastard….stupid git….in front of everybody…."

"You know, I always wanted to try that move and see if it really can shut a girl up, and I guess it can, huh?" Sasuke said loudly. Everyone laughed as they heard it.

"Whoa, new record man!" Naruto whistled as he slapped high five with Sasuke. Sasuke laughed.

"What was my last record? The girl whom I have only known for an hour, right?" Sasuke asked. Roars of laughter was heard after he said it.

Sakura glared at him. To hell with that bastard! How dare he took my first kiss and act as if it was a joke!

"Okok. Quiet down and start copying the notes." Kakashi said, pretending that everything was fine.

Students started copying the notes while Sakura continued to glare at Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, she thought as she gripped her pen tightly, wishing that it was Sasuke so she could crush him,_ I swear one day I'm going to skin you alive, pour vinegar on your wounds, make you beg me for mercy, asking me for forgiveness, then I'm going to laugh at your face and make sure you die a horrible and painful death, you stupid, idiotic, disgusting, pathetic….._

And so Sakura spend the whole period thinking of ways to make the Uchiha Sasuke die a painful death.

But once in awhile, her mind would wavered to the kiss..

It was, surprisingly, nice. Sakura shook her head furiously. It was nice because it was her first kiss so she had no idea what kissing would actually feel like. It was definitely not because she kissed Uchiha Sasuke. No way. Nu-uh.

(Fast Forward to break time)

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten sat under a shady tree at the school garden. They did not go to the canteen as Sakura had insisted. There was no way Sakura wanted to eat her lunch in the same room as the Uchiha.

"So, looks like Sakura is better than you, ne Ino?" Tenten laughed as she took as she took a look at her food that Sakura had prepared this morning: Burger, minus the beef which Sakura had forgotten to add in.

"SAKURA!" Tenten yelled. "How come there's no beef in my burger? Do you think I'm vegetarian?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued " I should have asked Hinata to prepare it. That's it. I'm going to the canteen to buy something."

Sakura immediately lunged forward and grabbed Tenten and shook her head as if to say "NO!"

Tenten sighed and sat down. "This is the first and last time I'm eating this disgusting sandwich. How on earth do you expect me to have energy for P.E later on?" Tenten grumbled the last part.

"What do you mean Sakura is better than me?" asked Ino as she ate her sandwich. At least Sakura remembered to put beef in Ino's sandwich.

After swallowing her sandwich in one go, Tenten replied "It's Sakura's first day and she already got a hot boy kissing her." Sakura blushed and at the same time boiled with anger as she remembered the incident.

"I didn't know you were capable of calling someone 'hot'. " Hinata teased. She wasn't shy when she's around her friends.

"I'm not. It's just that Ino keep whispering 'that freaking HOT raven-haired boy' about a hundred times when we were introducing ourselves, so now, that word just formed automatically in my head." Tenten replied casually as Ino muttered under her breath "Nice excuse."

"Naruto-kun said that Sasuke was a playboy, so I guess his action this morning really proved it. But I still can't believe he actually kiss a girl he just met. " Hinata said. "But there's one thing Naruto-kun told me during class but I didn't quite believe it."

"Naruto-kun?" Ino smiled slyly. "How come you called Sasuke without the 'kun' but you called Naruto 'Naruto-kun'. Ah, looks like someone's in LOVE" Hinata blushed furiously as she started muttering "Erm…well…I…"

"Don't mind her, Hinata." Sakura said impatiently" Tell me what Naruto said."

"Well…Naruto said Sasuke isn't like those playboys who only hits on girls, he says Sasuke also hits on boys. Naruto swore he once saw Sasuke making out with a boy And it's..it's..." Hinata stuttered , not because she was becoming shy , but because the information was too horrible.

"OH MY GAWD. WHO WAS IT? TELL US!" Ino practically shook Hinata. The gossip queen always LOVES a good piece of gossip.

"Neji-nisan." Hinata managed to said before she blushed. The thought of Uchiha Sasuke..and her cousin..was…OMG!

"Eww….so, he's bisexual? I knew that Neji bastard was gay." Tenten asked.

"Neji-bastard? Why do you hate him so much?" Sakura asked.

"Because they spent the whole morning arguing like cats and dogs. Pathetic. really. They looked like 5 years old." Ino smirked.

"He insulted my hair. Seriously. He went like "Who still tie their hair in buns?" Tenten mimicked Neji's voice and the imitate his scoff. "So I was like "What the hell? Like you're the one to talk . What guy ties their hair? What are you? Gay or something?" Seriously? Boys don't tie their hair. Seriously. Unless you're gay or something. Then he gives me that "shut-the-hell-up-now" glare or something and expects me to shut up. Seriously? He thinks I'm afraid of him or something? Seriously. I am Tenten. I refuse to let that gay scare me. I mean, SERIOUSLY."

And all Sakura, Ino and Hinata could do was looked at Tenten while their mouths hung wide open. They even lost count of the number of time Tenten used "seriously."

"So anyway Sakura," Ino quickly addressed the pink-haired girl and changed the subject. Tenten could get VERY scary when she's pissed off. And the first sign of her being pissed off is the excessive use of the word "Seriously". Seriously. "Who cares whether Sasuke's gay or bisexual or whatever, you still can't deny the fact that he IS hot, ne? Especially you, Sakura. I mean, you've already kiss him, your fist kiss by the way." Ino smirked as Sakura moaned and buried her face in her hand "Don't remind me!".

"Trust me, he is definitely not my definition of hot. A freaking, stuck-up playboy more like." Sakura said.

Tenten, apparently forgetting her anger towards Neji (for the time being) raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? He took away your FIRST kiss and plus the fact he IS hot, so you expect us to believe that you don't have any feelings for him?"

"You know, I once remember reading about an article...," Ino said as she scrunched her forehead and struggled to remember what was it about. "I think it's something about homosexual or bisexual have a higher chance of having-"

"WHAT THE- !NO WAY!" Sakura screamed as realization hit her. Then she ran straight to the girl's washroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tenten yelled after her.

"To the girl's washroom to wash off that stupid gay's saliva!" screamed Sakura, without even looking back.

The three girls sweat dropped as they followed Sakura.

( At the washroom)

"Shit. Damn. !." Sakura cursed as she washed and rinsed her mouth repeatedly.

"Would anyone mind explaining what is going on here? Why is Sakura acting so crazily?" Tenten asked, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Ino eye's widened. " You mean you don't know?"

"You know I don't waste my time reading the homosexual or bisexual things."

"Blearrrr…." Sakura stuck her finger in her mouth, forcing herself to vomit. The three girls stared as her as if she had gone nuts.

" I DON'T WANNA GET AIDS!" Sakura cried out as she continued the washing and rinsing.

"Does that answer your question?" Ino asked Tenten.

(10 minutes later…)

Sakura was done with sticking her finger down her mouth and was now walking towards the classroom with Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Hell. Just her luck. Not only some jerk stole her first kiss, he happens to be a gay or probably a bi.

Who knows how many guy or girl he slept with….

And what if he had AIDS….

Sakura was so worried. She didn't pay any attention where she was going all she had in mind was : I DON'T WANNA HAVE AIDS! KAMI-SAMA, SAVE ME!"

Just as she reached for the door knob of her classroom's door, her hand brushed again another person's hand who was also reaching fir the door knob. He was...Sasuke.

Sakura cursed. Hell, just my luck, she thought. After that 'kissing' incident, she had been trying to avoid Sasuke whenever she can. Whenever she sees that annoying smirk, how she wished she could tear his skin or feed him to the lion.

"Hey, where have my cherry blossom been? Didn't see you at the canteen." Sasuke smirked. A few girls behind him fainted.

Sakura face darkened. MY cherry blossom? Who the hell does he think he is? Calling me HIS cherry blossom! DIE, UCHIHA SASUKE!

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura used her most sweetest, polite and dangerous tone as though challenging him to repeat it again.

"I said, MY cherry blossom, where have you been?" Sasuke repeated as he emphasize the word MY, obviously enjoying teasing her.

Watching her turned angry or blushing, makes her look cuter. And besides, right now, he was in the mood to tease her. He still had 10 minutes to play with her.

"Since when did I become yours?" Sakura yelled, unaware that students were staring as they pass by.

Sasuke smirked and just as he was about to say something, Ino coughed. Everyone looked at her.

"If you don't mind, could you please continue your lover's quarrel somewhere else? You're blocking everyone who wants to enter the classroom." Sure enough, there were a lot of students behind them waiting to get in the classroom.

"Sure, no problem." Sasuke replied, smirking as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her off somewhere else.

"What the fuck. Let go of me, you jerk." Sakura protested and tried to free herself from Sasuke's grip but to no avail since Sasuke was much stronger. Argh! I can't believe Ino just sold me to the devil. Some friend she is.

"Tsk-tsk, girls shouldn't be swearing. You'll have a hard time finding a boyfriend next time." Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on Sakura's arm." But don't worry, you won't need to find a boyfriend for the time being."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she stopped struggling.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sasuke pushed her into a VERY small storeroom where all the P.E equipments were kept.

Sasuke went in, shut the door and turned to face a very shocked Sakura.

"Meaning, I am your boyfriend. As long as I don't dump you, you won't need to find another boyfriend."

* * *

A/N : I love the excessive usage of the word "seriously." Bear with it , please =)


	3. An interesting beginning

"What?" She exclaimed in disbelief. How dare him! Oh, the nerve of the Uchiha. First, stealing her kiss, now he is saying he is her boyfriend?

DIE UCHIHA SASUKE! DIE!

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't want to be my girlfriend."

An eyebrow twitched. Seriously. Just who did he think he was? Just because he had the looks, it didn't mean everyone was supposed to worship the ground he walked on! Did he seriously think that every girl out there wants to be with him?

"Look. I don't care who you are or who you THINK you are but I am not interested in you AT ALL. And I most certainly do not want to date you. You have no right doing this." She waved her arm around, letting him know that she wasn't exactly happy about this situation or the place they were in. Hah! I hope I wound your ego.

"You're just playing hard to get right? You wouldn't be the first." The ever infamous smirk still playing on his lips.

"ARGH! SCREW YOU!" Sakura roared. Enough was enough. No one messed with her, and she was going to make sure he knew the consequences of enraging Haruno Sakura. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT. WHY? JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOK GOOD! YOU THINK EVERYONE WANTS TO DATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST AN IMMATURE BRAT WHO THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HIM. YOU-OOMPH!" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke's hand immediately clamped over her mouth while his finger was on his lips, signaling her to shut up. She used her fist to pound against his hand, hoping he would let go but no such luck. His grip remained as firm as ever.

To say Sakura was livid was an understatement. That Uchiha did it again. Just when she thought he couldn't get any worse, he actually cut her off halfway when she was talking. THAT WAS RUDE! Did that boy have any manners, AT ALL?!

She pushed. She hit. She struggled. But failed miserably. He was like a steel door, no matter how she pushed, he wouldn't budge. Finally, she decided, enough was enough. She was going to bite him till he let her go. Yeah, bite him! Serves him right! Just when she was about to sink her teeth, a loud voice boomed from outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE BUSY?"

Sakura flinched. The loudness of the voice echoed in her ear. Oh, her level of angriness couldn't measure up to the level of the woman outside,that was for sure.

"Tsunade. Shit." Sasuke cursed. Just his luck. If the headmistress caught them in this position, he was going to get an earful.

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Sasuke. Shit was the appropriate word to describe this situation. She knew her new headmistress, what she was like. After all, who could ever forget this morning?

* * *

(Flashback)

"This place is awesome. Did you see the guy? The one that just walked past us? Oh gosh, he is HOT HOT HOT!" Ino squealed with delight. Coming to Konoha High has been the wisest decision ever. The place was greater than their previous school. Not to mention the boys here..Yeah baby~

"We're here to study. Not flirt, pig. Oh , I think it's here." The girls stopped in their tracks as Sakura pointed at the room, which bore a sign "Lady Tsunade – Headmistress of Konoha High".

Tenten sniffed the air. No, it couldn't be. Alcohol was not allowed in school grounds. "Hey, is it me or does that smell like…"

"Sake? Yeah, it does." Ino imitated Tenten and sniffed the air around her. There was no doubt about it. It was the smell of sake. "I think it's coming from there." She pointed at the direction of the headmistress's room.

Sakura laughed. "Seriously now? Are you saying that the headmistress is drinking DURING school hours and in the school compound? You guys are impossible. Let's just go get our timetables."

Sakura placed the palm of her hand on the doorknob and turned. What greeted her was a sight she would never forget. She had opened the door just in time to see a woman's hand landing on a table, just like in martial arts where they broke pieces of wood. Only, this was no small piece. It was a table. A FREAKING TABLE. Nevertheless, the table broke into half and came crashing down. (cue smoke).

"TELL THAT USELESS OLD MAN I WANT TO SEE HIM IN AN HOUR. HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME? I AM THE HEADMISTRESS OF THIS SCHOOL!" The woman roared. She was a blond, who looked around her late twenties, which was impossible.

From what Hinata had told her, the headmistress was supposed to be 's teacher. Sakura was expecting a wrinkled old lady, but the woman standing in front of her was anything but old.

"YOU GIRLS." The headmistress barked when she sensed their presence, causing the four girls to jump. "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN CLASS?"

Sakura paled. Why was she here again? Why? Think Sakura , think! Hell, HOW CAN ANYONE THINK STRAIGHT AFTER WITNESSING THAT?

Behind Sakura, Ino and Hinata were already stunned and at lost for words.

"We're here to get our timetables. We're new here." Tenten replied calmly. Her chocolate brown eyes was sparkling with admiration.

Sakura mentally face palmed. She should have known. Tenten was definitely falling in love with their headmistress especially after the show she had seen.

"Oh ok. Go get them from Shizune. Her room is just beside this." The headmistress slumped back to her seat. She groaned suddenly. The three girls jumped, afraid that their headmistress was going to break something else. "Now, where the hell is my sake?"

(End of flashback)

* * *

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I WANT THEIR FILES ON MY TABLE BY THIS AFTERNOON OR IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR HEAD ON MY TABLE."

Sakura couldn't help but heaved a sigh of relief as the yelling of her headmistress grew fainter and fainter. That meant she was getting further away from Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was pretty sure if they were caught by the headmistress , they would surely be dead. She gulped as she wondered what the headmistress would do to the pair of them. Surely she wouldn't break them like how she broke the table this morning?

As Sakura's eyes trailed from the hand on her mouth (why was it still there anyway?!) to Sasuke's face, she saw Sasuke muttered something but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Sasuke ,seeing Sakura's blank expression, sighed and leaned until his lips were right next to her ear.

"I'm going to remove my hand but don't scream or shout ok?"Sasuke whispered, his hot breath tickling her ears.

Wait. Was it her or was it getting harder to breath? His musky scent. Low voice. All right next to her.

I am not turned on. I am not turned on. I am not turned on , Sakura mouthed those words , willing them to be true. Her ears had always been her sensitive spot. Now that there's a hot guy whispering down her-

HOLD UP. HOT GUY?! She must be out of her mind to think the Uchiha is hot! No no no! Must be the lack of oxygen in the room that is getting to her.

AIR. I NEED AIR!, Sakura mentally screamed.

And right on cue, A SHINING BRIGHT LIGHT APPEARED!

"What the-" muttered Sasuke as he raised his hands to shield his eyes from the disturbingly bright light. Now where have he seen that light before..

"OH THE JOY OF BEING SO YOUTHFUL!" someone bellowed from behind the light. As the light faded, Sakura saw, to her horror, a guy with the thickest eyebrows she had ever seen.

THE EYEBROWS COULD RIVAL LEE'S. AND THAT WAS SAYING SOMETHING. Ino would faint at the sight of him. There was no way she could tolerate such bushy eyebrows. She had even chased Lee around at their old school, trying to pluck his eyebrows but Ino was nowhere as fast as Lee when it came to running. Hence, the bushy eyebrows remained on his face.

"Gai-sensei.." Sasuke started, unsure of how to put it. The fact that Gai was smiling (though eerily) meant that he was not going to send them into detention for what he had seen but Sasuke couldn't be too sure he was not going to get into trouble.

"DON'T WORRY SASUKE! YOU HAVE SHOWED ME WHAT A HOT-BLOODED YOUTH YOU ARE!" Gai winked.

"Er.. Gai-sensei.." COULD THAT IDIOT JUST KEEP HIS VOICE DOWN. THE HEADMISTRESS WAS STILL DOWN IN THE HALLWAYS!

"I WILL NOT TELL A SOUL! NOBODY WILL KNOW THAT YOU AND THIS PRETTY LADY HERE ARE MAKING OUT IN THIS CLOSET WHEN YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!" Cue big smile and dazzling light.

The footsteps stopped. Sasuke groaned. Oh boy..

The heavy and quick footsteps became louder and matched Sakura's heartbeat as she began to realize that the headmistress was walking in THEIR direction.

"Who's making out on school grounds ?" Tsunade snapped at Gai.

As Gai laughed sheepishly, Tsunade's head turned towards the two students.

The clear blue eyes pierced through them. "My office. NOW."

* * *

"ON SCHOOL GROUNDS-"

"WHEN YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS-"

"-DISGRACE TO THE SCHOOL-"

"-KIDS THESE DAYS-"

"-CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR HORMONES-"

Sasuke merely looked bored as Sakura fidgeted in her seat. The blonde was roaring away at the two students in front of her.

Why why why?! On the first day of school to add! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT UCHIHA! Sakura mentally groaned. She had always been the model student. How did she ended up like this? WAS THIS GOING TO BE A PERMANENT STAIN IN HER RECORD?!

It can't! How will she ever get into a top university if it's in black and white that she was caught in a compromising situation in the school ?!

Her reputation. Oh my word.. WHAT WILL SHE BE LABELLED AS NOW?!

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sakura jumped. She glanced timidly at the headmistress , who was fuming.

"I expected more of you. From your records, you are an outstanding student. I would never have thought you would be in this situation."

Sasuke smirked. Typical. He had already sensed that the pinky was some sort of genius.

"AND YOU UCHIHA!" Tsunade snarled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS SITUATION? YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TOUBLE.I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER. RUNNING AROUND SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN IT. DOING AS YOU PLEASE. LET ME TELL YOU- YOU DO NOT OWN THIS SCHOOL."

"SKIPPING CLASSES AS YOU WISH-" Sasuke looked confused. Skipped classes? He has never skipped classes.

"NOT FOLLOWING INSTRUCTIONS AND BLEW UP THE CHEMISTRY LAB- " Wait. What?. Even if he never followed instructions, he had never caused any sort of explosion.

" GETTING CAUGHT IN COMPROMISING POSITIONS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS-"

"IN THE CAFETERIA-"

"IN AN EMPTY CLASSROOM-"

"IN A CAR PARKED IN SCHOOL GROUND-"

"ON MY BLOODY DESK-"

WAIT WAIT WAIT. Sasuke mentally yelled. On the old woman's desk? HE HAD NEVER DONE THAT.

"Woman, are you sure we're talking about me ?"

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. "HOW DARE YOU-"

_Knock knock._

"What is it?" It took all her willpower to not throw the vase at the door. Can Shizune not hear that she was busy?

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune opened the door, unflinchingly. When you have worked with Tsunade for years, the immunity to Tsunade's temper comes naturally.

"I've received a complaint from one of the staff. Apparently, someone caught Uchiha Itachi and Mizuki Aya doing it in the female washroom."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Like seriously. SERIOUSLY DOING IT IN THE FEMALE WASHROOM?

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Send him in."

"And you two." Sakura and Sasuke. "Leave but don't think this is over."

Sakura hurriedly headed for the door. She did not need to be told twice to leave. Sauntering to the door, Uchiha Sasuke made it seem as if nothing happened and that he just popped by for tea with the headmistress.

As Sakura walked out of the room, she nearly bumped into a guy.

"Whoah. Careful." Two hands reached out to her shoulders and steadied her. She looked up and saw the most amazingly gorgeous man ever. The intensity of his look at her was just oh so breathtaking. There was no way she was ever going to be able to take her eyes off him.

He was oozing with sex appeal. That jet black hair, that smooth silky skin.. That.. That..

Wait. Doesn't he look like someone?

"Hey little bro. What happened to you?" The hot guy laughed as he saw Sasuke coming out of the room. Sasuke ignored that comment and walked on.

Little brother…

That hair and eyes..

That same sexy aura..

Woah wait. Sexy aura? That man ,yes. Sasuke? HELL NO!

The guy winked at Sakura as he walked into Tsunade's office.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she was out of the lion's den. That was probably the scariest moment of her life. Face to face with Tsunade's wrath. No way was she ever going to cross Tsunade again because she sure as hell does not want to end up back in there.

"UCHIHA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Sakura bolted for her class.

* * *

"Tenten, I'm telling you. That woman is insane." Sakura tried to persuade her friend as the four of them were gathered around a bench in gym.

"Doesn't matter what you say. Nothing is going to change my mind. . . Like seriously!" Tenten exclaimed, her chocolate brown eyes shining with excitement.

Tenten had always been a strong woman and she idolizes woman with attitude. But Tsunade wasn't a woman with attitude. SHE WAS JUST A WOMAN WITH TEMPER. WHY CAN'T TENTEN UNDERSTAND THAT?!

"But Sakura, why were you in her office in the first place?" Hinata asked curiously. As Sakura's friend for years, Hinata knew that Sakura was not the type to be lectured by a headmistress. Especially not during the first day.

Sakura blushed. She was still thinking how she should tell the girls.

"Oh come on dear. Tell us already!" Ino pleaded. "I bet it has something to do with the Sasuke."

Sakura flinched. "What? Who told you that? Why Sasuke? Why did you assume I was with him? How did you know? Does everybody know?"

"Chill! I just thought that since you guys did leave together when we last saw you" Mischievous blue eyes glinted. "So er.. what happened?"

Before Sakura could answer, there it was again : THAT DAZZLING WHITE LIGHT.

"HELLO CLASS!"

"Hello Gai-sensei" A few of their classmates mumbled.

"Who is that?" Tenten asked while Ino's eyes widened in horror at those unbelievably busy eyebrows.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. WHERE HAS YOUR YOUTHFULL-NESS GONE?!"

Trying not to look rude, Sakura discreetly stuck her fingers into her ears. That teacher had too loud of a voice.

"HELLO GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted though he was standing right in front of Gai.

"YES! THAT IS THE YOUTHFULNESS I AM LOOKING FOR. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Gai shouted back.

"IT'S LEE, SIR!"

Everybody's sweat dropped. Those two were literally right in front of each other. Why they felt the need to shout was a mystery.

"HELLO LEE."

"HELLO GAI-SENSEI"

"HELLO LEE"

"HELLO GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Everybody groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Yes, mum. I'll take the keys. Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves. Bye." Itachi smirked as he got off the phone.

"What keys?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly as he flipped the pages of the book he was reading.

The two Uchihas were in Itachi's house. When their parents were assigned a job in the city, Itachi had requested to be allowed to stay in Konoha. Their parents of course allowed it. Who could ever refuse Itachi anything? Sasuke figured it was probably better to stay back in Konoha until he finished high school so he stayed with Itachi. It was just too troublesome to move and everything. It was definitely not because he might miss the dobe. No. Absolutely not.

"Car keys. Your precious car keys, little bro." The smirk never left the older Uchiha's face. Oh , how he loved messing with his brother.

"What? Why?!"

"Well, since someone got into trouble with the headmistress today, mum figured it was better to discipline you. First by taking away your car keys."

"WHAT? How is that fair?! You've been in and out of the headmistress' office for years and mum doesn't get a single notification. I've only been in once and mum gets a notice straight away?!"

Itachi shook his head. "Oh little brother. You have so much more to learn."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Sometimes, all it takes is to know which buttons to push. And of course, you have to push it right. As you as you make her feel _good_, she will very conveniently forget to send that damn letter of Tsunade's to your parents."

Sasuke choked on the coffee he was drinking. "Holy shit. You did Shizune?"

"As if." Itachi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't sleep with her no matter how damning that letter is. It's the secretary , you idiot."

"So you'll sleep with whomever as long as they're of use to you?"

"Oh come on. Don't give me that look. Last I heard, you too live up to the Uchiha reputation." Itachi smirked. Oh, Itachi may be one hell of a womanizer but Sasuke was not all too different.

"I sleep with woman who I find INTERESTING." Sasuke snapped back.

"Oh.. that pinky sure was interesting wasn't it? Pink hair? Haha. I never knew you would find pink interesting , little brother." Itachi laughed as Sasuke threw a pillow on the couch at him.

_DING DONG._

Itachi raised his eyebrow. Now who could that be? Sasuke propped his leg onto the couch, indicating that he was clearly not going anywhere. Itachi sighed and got up, making his way to the door.

To his surprise, he found Hyuuga Neji on his doorsteps, with what seemed like a ton of suitcases.

"Er.. Come in?" Itachi said unsurely.

Neji glared. Or maybe he didn't. But Itachi could never tell. I mean, hell, that guy doesn't even have pupils. Okay, maybe he did. BUT IT WAS WHITE. How could you make out the shape of the white iris against the white eyeballs.

Sasuke looked up as Neji walked in. "What's up?"

"I need a place to crash." Neji said flatly.

"Because..?"

"My folks decided to renovate the place since Hinata's here. They want us to stay together so I can look after her. But my house right now just doesn't have enough space. So they kicked me out of the house while they're doing the renovation."

"Don't ask me." Sasuke tilted his head in Itachi's direction. It was Itachi's house after all.

Itachi shrugged. " I don't really care. But Neji will have to sleep in your room since there's no guest room here."

"I can sleep on the couch in the living room." Neji offered.

"Of course you can't. Uchihas can't treat their guests like that." Itachi smirked. "You can SHARE the bed with Sasuke. It is a king size bed after all."

It was the way Itachi said it that disturbed Sasuke. What exactly was Itachi implying?

"Oh. Good thing you're here Neji. You could give Sasuke a lift to school from now on. He's no longer allowed to drive after that incident in school with the pinky. Speaking of which, mind telling me more about her?" Itachi asked.

Neji's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "You and Haruno? Really?"

"Don't start." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I can't drive to school either because those idiotic renovators decided to start with the land OUTSIDE my garage when my bloody car is still in the garage so I can't drive the car out."

"Why can't you give us a ride, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I drive an Audi R8 and it won't fit the two of you. Plus, I need to fetch more important people than you two." Itachi replied sweetly.

"Woman of use to you, you mean."

Itachi just laughed and went to his room. "Have fun, the two of you."

* * *

A/N : And the story begins! Sasuke and Neji staying together. This is interesting. *evil laugh*

Anyway, I can't believe it has been two years since my last update. I am so terribly sorry. Especially to my readers. I can't believe I left you guys hanging for two years. *cookies as apology?*

This long chapter is dedicated to the reviewers for chapter 1 and 2! I wonder if you guys are still reading it..


End file.
